


All Eyes on Me

by orphan_account



Series: Romancing in the Depths [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie is a marshmallow, F/M, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Gen, He’s trying his best, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Pole Dancing, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino is an ass, angel dust needs a hug, minor torture, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were in trouble and there was no way out of this one...not yet at least.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Series: Romancing in the Depths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896985
Kudos: 57





	All Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating my other stuff but got into this fandom and couldn’t get this out of my head so I wrote a one shot about it T-T the song is called “All Eyes on Me” by Or3o is a really good BATIM song! Now hope you enjoy, lemme know if you guys really like it cuz I might make a continuation. ENJOY! 
> 
> Ps. Be gentle I didn’t edited and (p/n) stands for pet name and (f/a) favorite animal.

It all had started when you got into the hotel. Like any wayward soul with morals and a desperation for redemption you walked up the short stairs with your (p/n) on trail and knocked on the front door. The beautiful apple stain glass mocking your surrender. You arched a brow at the unresponsiveness, a month ago they were eager and desperate for customers and now they can’t even bother to open the door. Maybe it’s was a sign and at the time you didn’t stop to consider it, so you knocked once more. 

The door opened and you were pulled inside rather brusquely. 

“Hello!” A radio like voice drawled “Welcome, welcome to the Hazbin Hotel, are you checking in darling?” He looked you up and down through lidded eyes and a huge smile. 

On the other hand, you looked down to your tiny friend and they sat down looking into your eyes and shrugging. 

“Y-yes. Yes we are” you replied more confidently after clearing your throat. 

“Splendid, my dear why don’t you pass over the bar and talk business with my good ol friend husker. I have dinner to make” 

He didn’t have you a choice as he shoved you in direction towards the bar towards a very grumpy cat who already looked pissed drunk. 

You timidly made the rest of the way to the closest stool and sat down, your friend hopping on the next seat beside you. The cat gave you a once over and proceeded to gulp down the alcohol. You didn’t know what made him drink like that, if it was how you looked like or your body language. 

“Don’t worry it ain’t ya! The handsome fucker is just a drunk, ain’t that right big guy?”

You jumped at the booming flirty voice right beside you. There was a tall lanky and handsome guy dressed in a pink-white striped blazer and a mini skirt with thigh high boots. His heterochromatic eyes were focused on the grumpy cat, half lidded and flirty. He blew a kiss that was rejected, as the cat bend over to look underneath the bar. Suddenly they turned to you and his expression soured and became disinterested. 

“Who’s the new broad?” He asked to no one in particular. 

Your mouth opened and before you could answer, a key was slammed unto the bar counter making the bottles rattle a bit. You flinched and your friend hissed/ growled. 

“Here’s the room key, kid. Now get going” 

You coughed nervously arching your brow in question but took the key and turned to the spider. 

“Not that neither of you care but I’m (Y/N)” there was a noise behind you. You didn’t even turned to look “and that is (p/n)” you slipped down the stool, your friend following suit. “Have a good evening”

“Hmm, I can like her” the spider said and the cat just grumbled and huffed, drinking from the bottle again. 

You made your way to the grand stairs, possibly leading to the rest of the rooms. As you took the first step you were tackled into a crushing hug followed by a fit of excited giggles. Your friend yowled/growled and scrambled a bit farther from the scene. The cuddle monster stepped away and shook your hand with a huge smile. 

“Welcome to the Hap-Hazbin hotel!! You’re gonna love it here” 

“Oh uh thanks, thanks for having me” you clear your throat.

“I’m Charlie what’s your name, oh oh you have a key, here let me guide you to your room” she took your hand leaving a grey and white haired sinner behind. She was looking rather edgy and almost glaring at you. 

“We don’t have many visitors and most come and go for the free stuff but we’re building up from the ground and that’s what matters. How did you heard about us, was it the tv scene? Oh gosh that-“ She said embarrassed and it made your chest clench. 

“Oh nonono I was passing by, I mean I have passed by here a lot so I decided to finally enter. Me and (p/n) wanna give redemption a try” 

“Oh your friend is so cute!” she gushed and almost pinched their cheeks. (P/n) growled under their breath after the spectacle. 

You smirked and you both came to a stop in front of a golden door. One of many down the long hall. 

“Here we are, room 245. You’re pretty far from everyone. But if you want we can change it”

“Nonono it’s cool I’m good thanks” she shrugged and slid the key turning it and pushing the door open. 

A bit of dust flew in the air making the room hazy. You both coughed a bit and then a flash of pink, red-magenta and orange sped into the room. The dust cloud turned even bigger and before you both knew it the room was spotless. A little cyclops was cutely standing in front of you. 

“Hi, I’m Nifty!” You chuckled at her enthusiasm and extended your hand to her. 

“It’s nice to meet you Nifty, thanks for cleaning my room”

“Oh I love cleaning and doing some other things. Do you have a voodoo doll I should make you one now that you’re staying at the hotel. I’m very excited to meet you and be friends with you and-“

“Nifty! Thanks for cleaning the room, but...” Charlie looked at you and realized you hadn’t told her your name “um she’s tired and she wants to rest a bit before dinner” 

Nifty nodded and as fast as she ran here she left. 

“She’s adorable and cleans so nicely but can be a lot sometimes.” 

You nodded smiling and entered the room with your friend in tow. 

“Dinner is going to be ready soon. Rest up a bit and then I’ll call you down” you nodded and as Charlie was going to close the door you called out to her. 

“Charlie” she stopped “(Y/N), my name’s (Y/N)”

She smiled “Welcome (Y/n)” The door closed and you sighed in relief. 

Your little friend made a noise. “I know but we have to try. Plus they seem like a nice bunch, even that weird red guy. We can start over here” 

You sat down on the bed and your friend joined you. “Start over” 

You seemed to aclimate pretty well, giving a helping hand everywhere you could, offering smiles and even the occasional joke. It took a while for you to come out of your shell but you got along with everyone. Making Husk huff a laugh. Cleaning some rooms with Nifty. Taking nightly strolls under the reddish sky with Alastor. Helping Charlie and baggie with hotel paperwork. And even though it took a long while Angel started to see you as a potential friend. But not a friend yet he still didn’t trusted you that much. 

Still no one really knew much about you, except what you told or what slipped from your mouth. No one understood why you had (p/n) always with you or why there was a silver bracelet around one of your wrists that you never seemed to take off. 

After some struggling months Alastor took a liking to you. Your relationship didn’t started like the others and that’s why he treasured it the most. He wouldn’t admit it out loud in public but you were rather lovely. He found you entertaining. 

How you both would pull off pranks together, how you baked desert and he cooked. The two of you drinking coffee while at his secret spot in the forest, his black as his soul and yours with milk and to your delight. He took you to the swamp and showed you to his pet crocodiles and you showed him to your friend who was wary of him at the beginning but then warmed up to him. As time passed he grew fond of you and even entertained the idea of a blossoming romance. But that was absurd, he had a reputation to uphold and even if he dared how would he approach the situation. He was not very good at feelings like this one. But as he anxiously overthought the idea you took a step and decided to tell him about how you felt. 

“Now I know you don’t see me like that and may never do it. But this is just how I feel. I don’t want anything to change between us. If it’s not how you-“

“I also have something to confess little darling.” 

You looked expectantly into his eyes, your soft gaze and kind nature never ceased to amaze him. 

At the beginning it irked him. Your innocence and kindness annoyed him to no end. Your relationship was almost elementary school-like. He liked you he just didn’t know how to demonstrate it. You never let him get away with his manipulations or deals no matter how hard he tried to con you. Then he charmed his way into your heart, making you trust him. He couldn’t deny that the minute your walls came down and you were eating from his hand, he craved to squash you. But then he thought on it, your walls had come down with him and no one else. You had confide in him countless of memories, made him genuinely smile and laugh. He could’ve blackmailed or manipulate you into making a deal. But he didn’t, he treasured you and that’s when he realized these butterflies were not coming from the anticipation of murdering or trying to trick you. He just wanted to have you near, spend time together doing the things you both liked. 

“I want-to spend time together. I-“ he sighed and took both your hands in his placing his microphone beside the two of you “ I’m not good when it comes to these things, but if there’s one thing I’m sure of, is that I would love to be with you for the rest of eternity if you’ll have me.” 

You smiled nodding gently. “I would be delighted, sir.” He playfully rolled his eyes and his microphone turned on, static roling through at the beginning as a Frank Sinatra song started playing. 

“Al-Alastor you know I don’t know how to dance” you whispered shyly with a hint of sadness. You knew he loved dancing. 

“It’s alright darling, you have a good teacher now.” He guided you and the two of you dance slowly to the song. 

After that magical evening the two of you clicked more than ever even if Angel made jokes about the lack of sex between the two of you. 

You ignored the spider, that was not important at the moment you could wait when Alastor was more comfortable, even if deep down you knew it may never happen. 

That’s how the you guys found yourselves in this situation. 

Alastor and you were strolling down the city with your arm hooked around his. Him reveling at the sinners misery and you ignoring his antics, smiling at the day with your little friend walking gingerly in front of both of you. The picture was kind of domestic. 

“Al! Alastor we need your help. (Y/N)!” Charlie had ran up to the two of you, panting and bending down to breathe. 

“Whats wrong?”

“It’s Angel, he-“ 

“Did he finally choke on the debauchery?” Alastor cut her off and you playfully nudged his arm as he lowly chuckled while adjusting his monocle. A sitcom laughter echoed around you. 

“We we’re walking down the streets getting groceries and then a limo came right up and snatched Angel away. It had to be Valentino” 

“Mmmm, well that must have been quite the show darling belle. My beautiful dear and I are enjoying our day, I’m sure he’ll pop up somewhere, drunk and high off the roof. Everything’s Jake, dear” 

“Alastor please we have to help him.” Charlie side eyed him with a smirk “Besides he’s the hotel’s investment which makes him your investment. Losing him would make the hotel look bad which would make you look bad” she smiled innocently at the end. 

You giggled a bit “and don’t forget about the carnage you can cause, hon” you whispered to him trying to coaxed him, winking at Charlie. 

“Now that is a swell idea, darling” he kissed your cheek making his microphone poof in his hands as he twirls it putting his hands behind his back “Come along now, we must make haste if we still want to find our fellow sober” he started walking humming some old tune. 

Charlie and you walked behind Alastor who made his way to the repugnant studio where Angel “worked”. 

The trek wasn’t long and you saw the triple x sign at the entrance, filled with sinners wanting to go inside. There were two buff shark men preventing anyone not on the list from entering the club. 

Alastor’s smile widened beyond normal as he hummed approaching both men. Everyone surrounding the place was horrified when they saw him coming yet no one dared to move away from their spot in the line. The buffed men were sharks with legs, mafia people that would not think twice before putting a billet in between your eyes just for asking directions. 

“Good evening gentlemen. I believe We have some business with your boss, if you would be so kind to let us through we’ll be out of your fins in no time” the men huffed growling almost, then they flashed a toothy malicious grin. 

“Didn’t pin ya for the business. Say, is it the blonde or the (h/c) that gotcha hooked” 

Obviously offended and you quickly grew tired of the man. Rolling your eyes, you glared at him about to mouth off. But then Alastor chuckled dryly and humorless. His eyes glowed a bit and they started turning into radio dials. His aura grew darker and darker as he moved closer to the two shark men. 

“Now, now boys. Didn’t your mothers teach you any manners. That’s no way to treat the ladies” the sharks started bowing slowly, choking on air. “Come along darlings I think these gentlemen didn’t see our names on the list but now they do, don’t you?” Alastor passed them by with the three of you in tow. His voice distorting at the end of the sentence. 

The club was bustling, filled with people all dancing sweaty, drunk and high. Others sitting and drinking at the tables and booths. 

The four of you made your way through the crowd, some sinners groping you and making you uncomfortable but getting a shock that most likely came from Alastor. Charlie pushed people kindly and Alastor had disappeared, no doubt using his shadows to get away from the people. Charlie and you made it to the VIP section. 

She shrugged opening one door and instantly someone yelled for privacy. 

“Hey!” 

“Sorry, sorry my bad” Charlie slammed the door and scratched the back of her neck. 

Your little friend chirped and pawed again one of the doors. You opened it and there was a hallway. 

“Charlie, over here” the three of you entered the hallway hearing the obscene and lewd noises coming from the rooms around. There was a rancid and acidic smell of puke mixed with cologne and sweat creating a nauseating stench. But you pulled through covering your noses. 

Then you heard it. Through the noises there was a crack of a whip and muffled laughter. 

“Tell me where, ( p/n)” you muttered and your friend trotted towards another door and sat there tail swishing in expectation.

“We can’t just barge in we need a distraction.” Charlie whispered and flinched when she heard the crack of the whip once more accompanied by a muffled voice cooing flirtatiously. 

“I am in agreement with the belle, let’s do barge in” Alastor was about to turn the knob and open the door when you shot out and grab his wrist. 

“Al, no, not like that, who knows if Vox is in there too or Velvet. I don’t doubt you’re strong enough to take on all the pentagram. But if we bring them out we can take Angel and leave without fighting them...much” 

“Very well, dear, what do you have in mind” 

“You’re not gonna like it, but I need you to trust me, Al” 

“I don’t like where this is going, darling, perhaps we should-“ Alastor looked anxious, exaggerating his smile to hide the nervousness in his eyes. 

“Al, trust me with this. Nothing’s going to happen it’ll be alright, yes?” 

“I trust you, I just don’t trust you with yourself, darling” you smiled 

“You dummy, I’ll be fine, you get Angel out, I’ll get them out there” you kissed his cheek and jogged through the hall with your friend all the way to a vacant dressing room. 

“She’ll be alright Al” Charlie said warmly. 

“She better” Alastor’s voice distorted and distant screams could be heard in the wind. The hall way grew darker and the poor lighting flickered as if, for a second, a horde of animals had ran over it. There was an underlying threat to everyone who dared to do anything to you. 

A couple of minutes passed and Alastor and Charlie were growing rather restless and awkward standing by the door and hearing every muffled whine, groan and moan. Charlie was texting Vaggie and telling her a partial and safe version of what was going on so her girl wouldn’t freak out. Alastor was looking down and around dusting his attire every now and then. 

Suddenly a voice boom through a microphone. 

“Tonight we have a special guest, a request that can’t be denied. Please welcome this delicious treat” 

The lights turned off all around the place, making everyone come out and see what’s going on outside. Everyone complained rather loudly and that made the three Vs exit the room as well. 

“What the fuck, there are no shows today. Who the fuck messed up?” Everyone was out and that gave the duo a chance to get Angel out. 

“Am I glad to see ya smiles”

“Angel!” Charlie whispered yelled as she ran towards the battered spider. 

“Angel, you look worse for wear” Angel chuckled with a bit of a struggle. 

“Still look better than ya” he grin tiredly. 

On the stage, a single spotlight turned on above your form. You’re dressed in a long and tight sparkling dress with a vintage hairdo. There is an old microphone stand in front of you and your smirking as the sound of an old staticky record plays in the background. 

“Long long time ago  
I had my own little show  
Was a beautiful, loveable angel” you swayed lightly carrying the microphone with you as you sang, the spotlight moving with you. 

Your hands came up sensually until your arms rose above your head. The slow movements entrancing everyone in the room. 

“But he took the spotlight, shining so bright. Left me to fade away  
But honey, now, the turn is mine” 

The beat changed, the lights turned off and on really fast along with the beat. 

You dropped your arms changing your entire outfit as they went down. You were no longer wearing the long dress, instead a white lingerie set with small fluffy wings behind you and a mocking halo. 

“A devil made from heaven, sent from above.” 

The spot lights kept turning on and you kept appearing closer and closer towards Valentino in the front row. He had an arched brow in confusion and a lustful smile if that was posible. You crawled and he leaned closer to you almost on the stage, smiling in a cocky daze. “Looks like Val’s got a little date, let's have some fun” you almost kissed him and he was disappointed when you stepped away snapping a collar around his neck and yanking him forwards making him fall face first into the edge of stage. 

“What the fuck?” He growled. 

“We've got lots to do little errand boy  
Come to me at Cloud Nine” you had trekked to a single pole in the middle of the stage, and climb. 

“To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done” As you sang, swinging down the pole your outfit change into black. No longer having the wings or halo and completely covered in a black lace body suit with a black tail attached behind. Your nails were black and you had diadema with cat ears. Your entire make up turned a little smokier, darker and sexier. 

“You told me what to do and what to say  
I couldn't escape” you kept dancing sensually the lights kept changing color between magenta, lilac and white. Two cages were lowered from the roof, and there were two exact replicas of you dancing as well. 

“You got to choose the ending of my fate  
You put me astray” As you danced you pulled a whip from behind you like it was a sensual stage magic trick. 

“But not anymore. I'm in control” you crack your whip at the crowd, specifically at Vox who was searching for something or someone amongst the sinners. 

The whip made the drink in front of him spill a bit and grabbed his full attention, even though he scowled for a second. “I have the stage. You can't turn the page” 

“Now, all eyes on me.” the whip turn hard as you curled it into a circle. It became a loop and you hanged from it like a sleeping cat. 

“All eyes on me” the spotlight on the look alike dancers in cages turned off and you were left hanging, the tail swishing playfully. You winked and motioning for silence ”Meow” you whispered and the lights turned off and on again but you weren’t on the stage anymore. There was no one or any trace you were ever there. 

Everyone went crazy applauding and throwing money. Yelling and asking for a private show. Valentino played it cool and said you were going to appear soon enough but you needed to rest for a couple of seconds. He rushed to grab Vox and drag him into the back with Velvet in tow. She was focused on her phone and not paying much attention as you, dressed normally, passed her by with your friend on tow. You made your way to the exit of the club and hope that your friends got out without seeing the show. But as you were closer to the exit door, someone grabbed your wrist and yanked you aside, away from the crowd. 

You were startled, wide eyes looking into however grabbed you only to realize it was Alastor. You couldn’t hold back and you hugged him. He still wasn’t accustomed to the PDA but there was no one looking and you were shaking in his arms. He returned the hug, tightening the embrace like you were going to disappear. 

“That was quite the show, dear.” You were embarrassed that he saw, and he knew it as you hid your face deeper into his chest. 

He chuckled and you felt a quick strong breeze before you open your eyes to see you were back at the hotel. More specifically his room. He let your go and you sighed relieved. Your little friend chirping and getting lost in the swamp part of the bedroom. Alastor was sitting down in a chair with a cup of coffee in one hand and the saucer on the other. 

“Sit, darling. There’s something you have to tell me” 

You were nervous not because you knew he was dangerous. But because you thought he was going to leave you because you didn’t trusted him with your secret. 

You sat down on another chair and the chair moved forward towards Alastor as he sipped his coffee. His smile was closed and strain a bit. 

“Talk” his tone was a bit harsher than he intended and be hoped you weren’t scared. 

“I-I’m possessed by a succubus and can’t get rid of it. I was messing around when I fell down and I was helpless so I tried my hand on some magic books. And this happened. So I keep it in with this iron bracelet and my little goblin friend helps me to suppress it. I didn’t wanted to tell you because I know how you feel about” you cleared your throat even more embarrassed “Sex. I didn’t wanted to ruin what we have or made you think that I deduced you. I’m very happy and I knew that this” you signaled your self completely “ was going to be trouble so I hid it and I’m sorry” 

Your voice cracked at the end of the sentence and you finally looked into his eyes to see his neutral smiling expression. You were doomed. You let out a defeated sigh. 

“I’ll leave. I’m sorry.” 

You were going to stand up, everything was quiet except for the chirping of the bugs and creatures inside the swamp. Then he spoke.

“You silly little creature” his tone made you flinch and you really wanted to leave. “How could you possibly think that I would torment you for something like this. Specially when you were looking out for little ol me. It’s ludicrous. I am more concerned over the fact that you though I would let you leave.” He stood, the coffee and saucer disappearing into thin air as he made his way to you. 

His two hands came down to cage you into the seat and you dig yourself deeper into it. “So you’re not mad?” 

“Oh I am mad, darling” he slowly lowered himself closer to your face “Mad that you let everyone in that, scummy and unhygienic, dumpster know before me. Mad that with every sway and swish of your hypnotic hips I could feel my heart crash against my ribs. Mad that you were so far from me and everyone was watching you. Mad that I couldn’t touch you. Mad that you have a hold over me and I can’t shake you” with every word he came closer and closer until he kissed you gently and you melted. 

“I hope you had your fun, dear. Because for the next month you’re not leaving the establishment” He whispered close to your lips. 

“W-what?” You whispered in daze and it made him chuckle. You were adorable. 

He grabbed your hand and led you to his bed. The deep red and white contrasting the darkness surrounding the room. The chimney turned on and he pushed you gently into the bed. 

“Al, I’m-“ He placed his finger to your lips. 

“Never be sorry for you who you are” he kissed your forehead “Lovely creature, you have truly doomed me” he muttered against your forehead and with a gentle caress to your cheeks your eyes grew heavy and you slumped back into the bed. 

“But Angel-“

“Is in perfect health. A little ruffled but nothing serious” he petted your hair and you leaned into his touch. 

“Sleep, my belle. We’ll deal with the demons as they come” 

He sat down on the chair this time bringing it closer to the bed, and opening a book where the bookmark was left. 

Your little friend jumped on the bed and curled around your feet. 

“You and me are going to have a talk someday, too” 

The radio turned on and a soft romantic tune flowed through the night mingling with the occasional crackle of the fire.


End file.
